Tujuan?
by Ayaa-chan
Summary: Bagi Yaya, Halilintar adalah cowo, jutek, dingin, sekaligus aneh, dan mengaku-ngaku berasal dari bumi? Membuat Yaya terheran-heran dengan omongan Halilintar. Ternyata Hali dan Yaya sama2 terpuruk, sama2 merasakan pahitnya masa lalu. Dan tujuan Hali ngekost yaitu...
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita terinspirasi dari novel karya Orizuka : The Truth about forever**

 **.**

 **Rate : T bisa jadi M jaga2 si :v**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik monsta, kalo Halilintar punya Ayaa selalu #plak**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Kereta dari jurusan Kuala Lumpur - Pulau Rintis berjalan dengan tenang. Halilintar menatap ke luar jendela dengan perasaan sedih. Halilintar menghela nafas berat mengingat masa lalunya. Tanpa ia sadar, ia mencengkram celananya kuat-kuat.

Setiba Halilintar sampai di Pulau Rintis, kota yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya. Halilintar berkeliling pulau Rintis mencari kost yang akan dia tempati. Halilintar menatap rumah yang tampak seperti sebuah kost.

"Apa benar ini kost-kostan?"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang ibu yang berumur 40 tahunan menghampiri Halilintar

"Kenapa dek kesini?"

"Ini kostan bu?"

"Iya betul, mau ngekost disini dek?"

"Iya"

"OH BOLEH BOLEH." sahut ibu kost semangat.

"Saya bayar lunas ya bu? Bolehkan?", tanya Halilintar ragu

"BAYAR LUNAS? YA ALLAH TENTU AJA BOLEH DEK"

"Saya ngekost sekarang bolehkan?"

"Ngekost sekarang? BOLEH BANGET DEK. Nama adek siapa?"

"Bu, manggil saya gausa pake adek. Ga enak dengernya, panggil saja Hali."

"Gini Hali, kenapa saya begitu histeris ada yang ngekos disini, karena udah dikit banget yang ngekos disini. Apalagi ada yang bayar lunas, saya begitu sangat senang. Kebutuhan pokok juga sekarang mahal kan."

Halilintar hanya mengiyakan pernyataan dari ibu kost.

"Oh ya dek Hali, kamar kamu dilantai 2 ya. Ini kuncinya, disebelah kamar kamu ada penghuninya. Itu keponakan ibu kok. Dia baik, berteman ya ama dia.", ibu kost memberikan kuncinya ke Halilintar

Dan sekali lagi, Halilintar hanya mengiyakan ibu kost.

"Oh ya sebenarnya lantai 2 itu kamar buat cewek dek Hali."

"Lho lho lho? Jadi ini kostan cewek bu?."

"Bukan, ini kost campuran. Tapi dek Hali pasti tahu kalo kamar lantai 1 tidak memungkinkan untuk ditempati."

Halilintar kaget setengah mati tapi tetap memasang wajah 'cool' nya.

"Berteman? Gak minat juga si.", gumam Halilintar dingin

Halilintar naik menuju lantai 2, tapi tiba-tiba ada membuka kamar secara paksa. Dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"UGGHHH, KAPAN IDE MUNCUL SIIIH?"

Halilintar diam menatap gadis yang keluar dari kamar langsung teriak-teriak tidak jelas, dan lompat-lompatan.

"Kamu siapa ya?", tanya gadis itu ke Halilintar

Halilintar menatap gadis itu cukup lama, lalu melewati dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

"Woy aku nanya ga dijawab. Eh tapi dia kan cowok, dia mau ngekos disini?"

Gadis berhijab yang bernama Yaya langsung turun ke lantai 1 dan menghampiri tantenya.

"TANTEE... ITU...ITUU.. ADA COWO. DIA MAU NGEKOST?", teriak Yaya menggebu-gebu.

"Aduh dek, kamu ini ya tante disini. Ga usah segala teriak-teriakkan."

"Tante... Dia itu cowo, ngapain coba segala ngekost. Trus disebelah kamar aku?"

"Dek, gini nih. Kita butuh duit kan, biayain kuliah kamu, makan buat penghuni kost ini, dan masih banyak. Seharusnya kita bersyukur lho, dia bayar lunas. Jadinya beberapa kebutuhan udah terpenuhi."

"Tapi kalo aku diapa-apain ama dia gimana?", tanya Yaya frustasi.

"Gapapa dek, kan dia ganteng banget. Justru enak kan?"

"Ah terserah tante deh"

Yaya menuju lantai 2 dengan perasaan sedih akibat yang dilakukan tantenya

"Tante jahat", Yaya hampir mau menangis

Tiba-tiba muncul Halilintar dihadapannya

"Bisa minggir dikit ga, posisi kamu nutupin jalan. Bisa?", tanya Hali judes.

"Lewat tinggal lewat, dan oh bisa gak ngomongnya biasa aja. Bisa?."

"Yaudah minggir", Halilintar melewati Yaya.

"Eh tunggu", Yaya berteriak dan Halilintar langsung berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Nama kamu siapa?"

"Halilintar, panggil saja Hali. Dah?"

"Apa tujuan kamu ngekost disini? Kuliahnya deket kost ini emangnya?"

"Aku punya rahasia yang ga mau kasih tau kesiapapun. Lagi pula ga bakal lama kok ngekost disini", jawab Halilintar cukup dingin

"Oh aku lupa, sebelumnya namaku Yaya, asalmu dari mana?"

"Aku tidak nanya namamu, dan masalah aku darimana kau tak perlu tau"

"Berlagak rahasiaan", ucap Yaya sebal

Hali menghela nafasnya dan menujuk ke arah bawah

"Ada apa?", tanya Yaya keheranan

"Tadi nanya kan aku berasal dari mana?"

"Ga ngerti", Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya

Hali langsung menghela nafasnya secara paksa (lagi).

"Dari Bumi"

 **TBC*****

 **Woyyy, hiatus lama bgt bgt bgt, malah bikin cerita lain lanjutin cerita kemaren woyyy.**

 **Maaf sebelumnya hiatus lama karena terlalu asik dengan dunia wattpad maafkan Ayaa, trus udah ga terlalu mood juga ngelanjutin ceritanya tapi bakalan dilanjutin kok, trus pr, ujian, remedial, hp disita, kerja kelompok, eskul itu penyebab utama aku hiatus.**

 **Disini ceritanya Hali sama Yaya umurnya 20 an :'), bosen Hali ama Yaya remaja mulu kapan dewasanya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap 2, silahkan reviews se ikhlas hati reader, se mampu reader, dan se bisanya reader**

 **Thank you ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dari bumi"

"Apaan sih maksudnya, kok nunjuk kebawah, emangnya kamu terbuat dari inti sel bumi? Apa jangan-jangan kamu sadako? Shodaqoh? Yang film horor jepang gitu yang keluar dari sumur"

Karena Yaya dulu SMA anak IPA, jika berhubungan dengan IPA ia langsung melenceng ke pelajaran.

"Intinya aku dari bumi, jika kamu pintar kamu bakalan ngerti apa yang aku omongin.", Halilintar meninggalkan Yaya sendirian

"Huh akunya yang bego apa dianya terlalu pintar sih."

Yaya menuju kamarnya dan mulai menghubungi teman kampusnya, Amy.

Yaya menceritakan semua tentang Halilintar, dan asalnya yang dari Bumi melalui Hp

 _"Aduh Yaya, yang bego mah kamunya atuh, gini nih intinya. Hali nunjuk bumi emang dia terlahir dibumi bukan di planet uranus. Dan seandainya dia berasal dari kuala lumpur, emangnya kuala lumpur di planet neptunus."_ , Amy menjelaskan ke Yaya dengan nada frustasi.

"Lah... Iya ya bener juga Amy"

" _Bego mah boleh, tapi jangan bego-bego banget ih. Eh btw tu cowok ganteng gak?"_

"Kata aku si biasa aja, tapi kata tante aku ganteng banget."

 _"Kapan-kapan kenalin ke aku yee_ "

"Iya iya"

 _"Ok bye sayang_ "

"Idih najis"

Yaya memutuskan teleponnya. Yaya melempar hp nya ke tempat tidur, ia mulai merenggangkan tangannya ke atas, dan mulai pemanasan ringan.

"Aku harus menjadi penulis best seller, harus.", gumam Yaya semangat.

 _Tok tok tok_

Dan tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Yaya.

"Iya iya sabar"

Yaya membukakan pintunya, dan dihadapan ia sekarang adalah Hali. Hali bertelanjang dada, dan bagian 'terpentingnya' dibungkus handuk saja.

 _"Duh ganggu iman aja si"_ , batin Yaya sambil menahan agar tidak mimisan.

"Bisa ga ambil peralatan berharga kamu dulu?"

Yaya melongo dan mulai berpikir keras.

"Maksudnya apa ya?"

"Bisa ga pakaian dalem kamu diambil? Aku mau mandi ga tenang"

Seketika wajah Yaya memerah dan segera buru-buru ke kamar mandi.

"HALI MESSUUMMMMMM"

"Hei yang meninggalkan barang dikamar mandikan kamu. Bukan aku.", Halilintar segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tadi udah semangat buat naskah novel, jadi ga mood gara-gara Hali." , batin Yaya tak kuat menahan imannya

"Pliss yang aku butuhin ide buat bikin novel, bukan orang aneh dengan roti sobeknya."

Yaya semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada karya tulisnya.

"Dek Yaya, ayo makan malam, sama dek Gopal. Suruh dek Hali makan gih.", tantenya Yaya mengetuk pintu kamar Yaya

"Iya tantee, sebentar."

Yaya keluar dari kamarnya, menuju kamar Halilintar dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hali?"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Kamu makan dulu yuk ama aku, ama tante, om, ama kak Gopal yuk", Yaya agak berteriak supaya terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar Halilintar.

"Aku ga nafsu makan."

"Nanti kamu sakit Hali."

Pintu kamar Hali dibuka secara kasar oleh Hali

"Ayo makan dulu Hali, ntar kamu sakit.", Yaya meraih tangan Hali tapi segera Hali menepis tangan Yaya

"Aku membayar lunas untuk ngekost saja, bukan untuk makan. Aku ga mau makan."

"Makan disini gratis Hali, bisakah kau ramah sedikit ke orang?", tanya Yaya dengan nada tidak menerima.

Hali menatap Yaya cukup lama.

"Tidak", Hali masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK ADA TUJUAN NGEKOST DISINI MENDINGAN KAMU GA USAH NGEKOST DISINI.", teriak Yaya

Hali langsung keluar dari kamarnya

"Bukannya aku udah bilang sebelumnya, aku punya rahasia yang ga mau kasih tau kesiapapun. Dan siapa kamu berhak ngusir aku dari kost ini?.", tanya Hali dingin.

"Eh asal kamu tahu, aku keponakan dari pemilik kost ini."

"Iya aku tahu.", Hali memotong pembicaraan Yaya.

"Aku belom selesai ngomong"

"Lanjutkan"

"Ah tuh kan lupa mau ngomong apa.", yang tadinya emosi Yaya sudah sampai puncaknya menjadi surut hanya karena lupa ingin bicara tentang apa.

Hali langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi. Dan Yaya hanya memasang wajah cemberut.

"BODO AMAT", Yaya langsung menuju lantai 1 ke meja makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Lho, mana dek Hali?", tanya Tantenya Yaya

"Au da tu bocah"

"Wey lagi pms ya, haha", ledek gopal tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kak gopal minta di sambit asbak punya om ya?"

"Becanda doang kok, hehe", Gopal mengancungkan jari tulunjuk dan tengah.

"Udah udah, nanti Yaya kamu anterin ke kamar Hali aja pas kamu udah selesai makan", perintah omnya Yaya

"Tapi om...arghh baiklah."

Yaya, tantenya, omnya, dan Gopal makan malam bersama. Setelah selesai makan, Yaya menuruti perintah omnya untuk menghantarkan makanannya ke kamar Hali.

Yaya mengetuk kamar Hali

"Hali"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hali"

Hali membukakan pintunya, dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Ap-..."

Yaya menerobos masuk ke kamar Hali dan duduk ditempat tidur Hali. Yaya masih membawa makanan dari tantenya.

"Siapa suruh kamu masuk hah?", tanya Hali dingin yang sebenarnya menahan emosi

"Ga ada sih, daripada kamu sakit terus nyusahin tante ama om ku gimana?"

Hali terserentak, Hali langsung mendekati Yaya dan mengambil makanannya.

"Baiklah aku makan, tapi keluar"

"Iya-iya", Yaya keluar dari kamar Hali

"Oh ya Hali, kalau udah selesai ke kamar aku aja, ntar aku aja yang cuci piringnya.", Yaya memasang wajah memelas, dan membuat Hali jijik.

Hali segera menutup pintunya dan memakan makanannya tidak nafsu.

Yaya terus menunggu Hali di depan kamar Hali. Mungkin Yaya terus menunggu Hali selama 1 jam

"Ini anak makan apa dzikir sih, lama banget.", gerutu Yaya kesal.

Karena Yaya tidak sabaran, Yaya membuka pintu kamar Hali.

"Tidak dikunci?", gumam Yaya terkejut.

Dan ternyata Hali tertidur ditempat tidurnya. Yaya kesal, mengapa ia menunggu orang selesai makan padahal orang yang ia tunggu sedang tidur.

"Ya Tuhan, apa dosa hambamu ini Tuhan.", Yaya menutup kamar Hali dan berdiri disamping Hali yang sedang tertidur.

"Bocah idiot", gerutu Yaya kesal.

Yaya menatap wajah Hali cukup lama, dan menatap Hali dengan cukup seksama.

"Dipikir-pikir kembali, lumayan juga sih dia.", tanpa Yaya sadari, ia tersenyum tanpa sebab.

Yaya mengelus kepala Hali dengan pelan supaya Hali tidak bangun, dan memegangi rambut Hali yang lembut secara perlahan.

"Kalo lagi tidur dia lucu juga ya, kayak ada manis-manisnya", batin Yaya geli sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ada apa denganku?", Yaya langsung menjauhi Hali. Yaya mengambil piring yang kotor lalu keluar dari kamar Hali.

Hali membuka matanya secara perlahan dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Tadi kayak ada yang megang kepala aku deh", gumam Hali heran sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

Handphone Hali berbunyi, dan dilayar handphonenya bertuliskam 'Mamah'

"Halo?"

" _Hali pulang. Sampai kapanpun kamu mencari gadis itu takkan kau temui. Dia mungkin sudah bersama orang lain, Hali.",_ isak tangis ibunya Hali melalui telepon genggam

"Mah, ku mohon. Hali pengen mencari dia mah, aku yakin dia masih cinta sama aku mah", ucap Hali tak mau kalah.

 _"Hali, lebih baik kau pilih gadis lain jangan pernah mencari dia lagi Hali"_ , isak tangis Ibu Hali semakin menjadi-jadi

"Kalo mamah sayang aku, mamah seharusnya mendukung aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku udah besar.", Hali langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan dia? Apa salah juga karena aku mencintainya? Aku yakin dia masih mencintaiku", gumam Hali dengan nada sedih sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Hali keluar dari kamarnya dan tiba-tiba di depan dia sekarang ada Yaya.

"Ku dengar kau marah-marah dikamar."

"Tidak", jawab Hali singkat.

"Mau ikut bersamaku sebentar saja?", tawar Yaya kegirangan seperti meminta es krim dari ibunya

"Tidak"

"Kumohon kamu pasti suka , yayayayyayayyayayaya", Yaya memohon ke Hali dengan tatapan memelas

"Huh, iya iya"

"Ayo mau nunggu apa lagii", Yaya menarik tangan Hali.

"Ga usah narik tangan aku", bentak Hali, tapi Yaya tidak menggubrisnya.

Dan sampailah mereka diluar kos.

"Hanya keluar saja?", tanya Hali tidak suka.

"Emangnya kita mau ke Amerika hah? Ya gak lah, kita cuman keluar aja"

"Mendingan di dalem aja", Hali membalikkan badannya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Yaya.

"Bisakah kau menurut permintaan seseorang? Jangan terlalu keras kepala, orang-orang yang kamu sayangi akan pergi hanya karena kamu keras kepala."

Hali hanya menatap Yaya dengan tatapan kosong, mengigat ibunya, dan mengigat orang yang ia cari.

"Baiklah, apa tujuanmu membawaku keseni?", tanya Hali tidak sabaran.

"Liatlah keatas", Yaya menunjuk ke atas.

Diatas ada langit yang ditaburi bintang-bintang, ada banyak sekali sehingga dihitung takkan sanggup.

Yaya langsung jongkok di samping Hali.

"Kau tadi berbohongkan sama aku? Aku yakin sekali kamu tadi marah-marah di kamarkan? Dan aku tahu kok hanya melihat bintang-bintang takkan menyelesaikan masalahmu, aku yakin kamu bakalan tenang, dan cukup lega", Yaya terlihat berkaca-kaca, seperti mempunyai masalah tapi tidak ia perlihatkan

Hati Hali teriris hanya mendengarkan ceramahan Yaya, rasanya memang lega walaupun tidak akan selesai masalahnya.

Rasanya Hali ingin mengelus kepala mungil Yaya, tapi terkalahkan oleh egonya, Hali tidak bisa mengelus kepala Yaya.

"Gimana aku benar kan?", Yaya segera menyeka air matanya.

"Sok tahu", jawab Hali bohong sambil duduk di samping Yaya.

Hali sadar, sebego-begonya Yaya, senyebelinnya Yaya, semarah-marahnya Yaya, jika dia serius, Yaya lebih serius dari dirinya.

"Masuk yuk udah mulai dingin"

"Jangan, nanti dulu", Hali masih setia ditempat yang sama.

"Oh baiklah, akhirnya mau jugakan diluar hahaha, dibilangin jangan keras kepala, akhirnya seneng sendirikan?."

Hali menatap Yaya dengan tajam, jiwa psikopat Hali ingin keluar. Yaya segera bungkam takut dibunuh secara tiba-tiba oleh Hali.

Yaya memegang lengan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, begitu pun sebaliknya. Ia terlihat kedinginan, kebetulan Hali menggunakan jaket, ia melepaskan jaketnya dan mengenakannya ke Hali.

"Eh? Apaan nih?", Yaya terlihat kebingungan

"Itu jaketlah", Hali terlihat jengkel karena menjawab pertanyaan Yaya.

"Iya aku tau ini jaket, kenapa kasih ke aku? Aku kan udah pake lengan panjang"

"Gapapa", Hali terlihat malu-malu untuk mengatakan Yaya terlihat kedinginan. Ya karena gengsi Hali tingkat tinggi

Yaya tahu, pasti Hali tahu jika Yaya kedinginan. Jadi Hali memberikan jaketnya ke Yaya.

"Terima kasih", ucap Yaya lembut.

"Untuk apa"

"Tidaak, tidak apa kok", Yaya menahan tawanya.

Hali masih ingin sekali melihat bintang, tapi Yaya terlihat ngantuk dan hampir tertidur. Hali langsung memegang pipinya Yaya, dan menidurkan kepala Yaya dibahunya.

"Eh", Yaya terkejut.

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya", Hali terlihat salah tingkah.

Sekali lagi Yaya tahu, pasti Hali tahu jika Yaya sudah mengantuk, tapi Hali masih ingin diluar, Hali tidak enakkan. Maka Hali memberikan bahunya untuk Yaya.

Terakhir kali Hali seperti ini bersama orang yang ia cari-cari saat ini, dan biasanya ia tidak mau berdekatan dengan wanita lain apalagi bersama wanita yang ia tidak kenal selain orang yang ia cari sekarang.

"Kali ini aja aku baik padamu", Hali menatap Yaya dengan lekat-lekat sambil mengelus pipi Yaya.

"Aku...-aku takut jika..."

 **Tbc :')**

 **Hola readersku sayang, karena lusa aku uas, jadinya aku harus update sekarang biar ga kepikiran readers trus :'). Dan bagi yang ga paham maksud Hali yang dari bumi gini lho. Hali lahir di? (Reader :bumi), Kuala lumpur di? (Reader : bumi). Nah emangnya kuala lumpur di venus :') Hali bukan terbuat dari inti bumi, dia buatan ibu bapaknya kok :'). Oh ya danmakasi yg riewes, ok aku jawab yaa**

 **Family-love : wattpad aku adalaahhhh *bunyi drum* namanya adalah miftaaaul. Ok udah dijawab ya**

 **: maapkan ku, cerita ini pendek maafkan akuuuu**

 **Miss blank : keknya hali bukan manusia deh :v, canda deh. Dia manusia kok**

 **Floral lavender : suatu saat nanti kamu akan tau apa masa lalunya Hali**

 **Zahra-chan610 : muncul kok, tpi taufan aja :v. Justru taufan lah yg merusak masa lalu hali *spoiler dikit laa***

 **Ok udh dijawab kan? Terima kasih sudah baca, semoga syukaaa. Sampai jumpa dichap 3. :*:*:*:*:*:***


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku...-aku takut jika..."

Hali menatap Yaya yang sedang tertidur cukup lama

"Aku takut jika... Ah aku sudah gila. Tidak mungkin juga bakalan terjadi", Hali memukul jidatnya agak keras.

Hali mengelus pipi Yaya lembut sambil menatap bintang dilangit, Hali langsung beralih mengelus kepala Yaya yang tertutupi oleh jilbab. Hali menghela nafasnya secara paksa.

"Aku jahat ya, Yaya?", Hali terlihat sedih, seperti ia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat orang lain terluka akibat perbuatannya.

Sudah cukup lama Hali dan Yaya diluar kostan, Hali menggotong Yaya (A/n : itu lho gendongnya di depan, tangan kanan megang punggung, tangan kiri belakang lutut, tp lupa namanya :3) dan membawa masuk ke kostan.

"Lho dek Hali? Dek Yaya napa toh? Dia pingsan?", tanya Ibu kost panik.

"Ga bu, dia nemenin saya keluar kost, dia ketiduran. Kasian kalo dibangunin"

"Ya ampun dek Hali, romantis banget si"

"Ibu bisa aja"

Hali membawa Yaya ke kamar Yaya, dan menidurkan Yaya ditempat tidur. Hali menatap Yaya cukup lama.

"Kalo diliat baik-baik, Yaya cantik juga", tanpa Hali sadari bibirnya terangkat, sebuah seuntai senyuman manis

"Ok kali ini aja aku baik sama kamu", Hali langsung keluar dari kamar Yaya dan menutup pintu kamar.

Pagi hari

Yaya terbangun dari tidurnya dan mulai berdiri untuk melakukan pemanasan ringan.

"Mengapa aku disini ya? Trus kok aku masih pakai kerudung? Aku kan tidur ga pake kerudung. Seingatku, aku diluar sama Hali", Yaya mengacak-acak kerudungnya frustasi.

Dan Yaya menyadari, mungkin saja Hali menggendongnya ketika ia tertidur di bahu Hali.

"TANTEEEEE", teriak Yaya 10 oktaf yang membangunkan seluruh penghuni kost.

"Aduh dek Yaya, sekarang masih pagi. Masih pengen main di alam mimpi, ganggu a-.."

"Tante, semalem aku digendong Hali ya?", Yaya memotong pembicaraan tantenya.

"Iya, kamu tidurnya pules banget. Sampe-sampe dek Hali ga mau bangunin kamu", celetuk Tantenya Yaya.

Entah Yaya mau bertindak apa sekarang, rasanya Yaya ingin berteriak melebihi 10 oktaf, loncat-loncat, dan senyum-senyum psikopat.

Tapi yang Yaya lakukan sekarang adalah berlari ke kamarnya, namun ia...

'Braakk'

Terjatuh lumayan kencang, entah ia menabrak, atau ditabrak. Yang penting sekarang ialah ia jatuh gara-gara Hali.

"Sakit, bisa gak sih gak halangin jalan orang?", Yaya meringis kesakitan sambil memegang lututnya.

"Ga peduli dan bukan urusanku", Hali meninggalkan Yaya yang terjatuh dilantai tanpa membantu Yaya berdiri.

"Sumpah, ini cowok bentar-bentar baik, bentar-bentar judes ga ketulungan", gerutu Yaya kesal yang masih terduduk dilantai.

Yaya berusaha berdiri tapi hasilnya nihil, dia terjatuh lagi.

"Ini semua salah Hali", Yaya hampir menangis tapi ia tahan sekuat tenaga, ia menangis antara kesakitan, tidak bertanggung jawabnya Hali.

Sementara Hali...

Hali melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga yang paling terakhir. Tapi ia merasa bersalah hanya karena Hali menjawab pertanyaan Yaya dengan jawaban yang menusuk hati

"Agak jahat juga ya.", Hali mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

Hali langsung menaiki tangga dan menghampiri Yaya, ia menatap Yaya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei", sapa Hali pelan.

Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya, mengikuti asal suara yang menyapanya, dan ternyata adalah Hali.

"Ngapain balik lagi", Yaya membuang muka acuh tak acuh.

Rasanya Hali ingin sekali mengatakan maaf tapi lidahnya terasa beku dan sulit meleleh hanya mengucapkan kata 'maaf'

"Ja..jadi ga mau dibantuin nih?", tanya Hali terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aahhh aku tarik pertanyaanku. Aku sulit berdiri, gara-gara aku nabrak kamu", terlihat wajah Yaya yang penuh penyesalan. Membuat Hali sukses menampilkan senyum diwajah tampannya hanya karena melihat wajah memelas dari Yaya.

"Ga usah dipikirin", Hali mengelus kepala Yaya secara lembut, seolah-olah ia takut tangannya akan melukai kepala mungil Yaya.

Dan hanya karena Hali mengelus kepalanya saja, sukses membuat Yaya salah tingkah dan senyum-senyum tidak karuan.

"Ma..ma..u sampai kapan emangnya aku duduk disini", Yaya langsung mencari topik agar tidak terlalu berlama-lama salah tingkah. Tapi Yaya masih saja salah tingkah.

Hali memegang kedua tangan Yaya, lalu menariknya agar bisa berdiri.

"Bisa berdirikan?"

"Bisa sih bisa, tapikan dibantuin", Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Jalan?"

"Berdiri aja ga bisa, apalagi jalan. Jika aku lumpuh, kamu harus ganti dengan kedua kakimu itu"

"Terserah"

Hali menuntun Yaya berjalan kekamar Yaya. Dengan sabar walaupun dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali mendorong Yaya hingga terguling-guling ditangga karena habis kesabarannya menuntun Yaya berjalan.

 _"Sebenarnya ia baik kok, hanya saja sifat baiknya tertutupi oleh rasa gengsinya."_ , batin Yaya menilai Hali sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Senyumanmu ada maunya", ucap Hali ketus.

"Hei dasar tidak peka", Yaya membalas Hali dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Tanpa Yaya sadari, ia sampai dikamarnya. Hali membantu Yaya duduk ditepi tempat tidur Yaya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Tinggalkan aku saja sendiri. Kan yang nabrak aku, kamu kan ga salah apa-apa kok", Yaya berusaha membela Hali.

Hali langsung duduk di depan Yaya, dan mulai memijat ringan di daerah sekitar lutut Yaya.

"Aish, tidak usah Hali"

"Diam", Hali meninggikan nadanya yang membuay Yaya diam.

Yaya langsung menuruti perintah Hali. Entah mengapa Yaya menyadari Hali sedikit-sedikit mulai mempedulikan Yaya, dan mulai memperlihatkan sisi manisnya. Yaya langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Yaya, aku ga bisa lama-lama disini", Hali langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Me..memangnya kamu mau kemana?", tanya Yaya sedih seperti kehilangan boneka teddy bearnya.

"Ada urusan", Hali langsung keluar dari kamarnya, dan Yaya hanya bisa melihat bahu kokoh dan lebar milik Hali, lama-lama bahu itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Yaya mengecek jam lewat handphonenya, pukul 08.00.

"Gassswaatt, hari ini harus ngampus. Tapi ijin aja ah, lagi sakit ini, males juga ngampus"

Yaya mengirim pesan singkat ke Amy menitipkan izinnya ke dosennya. Dan baru saja terkirim, Amy membalasnya 'ok siap'.

Hali menunggu seseorang di kafe star'asbak yang lumayan jauh dari kostannya. Hali terlihat tidak sabaran, terus mengecek jam digitalnya dipergelangan kirinya. Tertera pukul 09.00, yang semakin membuat Hali kesal

"Bocah lambat", gerutu Hali tidak sabaran.

Seseorang langsung menghampiri Hali, Hali segera menoleh ke orang itu

"Kau terlambat 30 menit, Fang", Hali menyuruput kopinya.

"Sorry, biasalah. Baru bangun", celetuk Fang asal.

"Udah dapat informasi tentang dia?", tanpa basa-basi, Hali langsung ke topik yang sebenarnya.

"Udah", Fang membaca buku menu dan menjawab pertanyaan Hali tanpa menoleh ataupun melirik.

"Sungguh?", Hali tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah-olah ia tak percaya.

Fang merasa diragukan, langsung menoleh ke Hali, ia membalas dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau meragukanku? Tega sekali kau"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku", Hali memutar matanya bosan.

"Sudahku cari informasinya ke teman-temannya, ke neneknya, liat media sosialnya. Dia sekarang di sekitar pulau rintis.", Fang langsung memesan makanan.

"Sungguh?"

"Astaga, kau meragukanku lagi? Kedua kalinya?", Fang merogoh saku celananya, mengambil satu batang rokok dan membakar ujungnya.

"Kau sudah besar ya, sudah mulai merokok", Hali menoleh acuh tak acuh.

"Ini baru laki", Fang langsung menghirup dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Kau juga sudah mencari adikku?", iris Hali seketika seperti menyala, berwarna merah terang bercampur hitam.

"Aku yakin sekali, adikmu yang tengil itu sama dia", Fang membuang abu rokoknya diasbak.

"Bajing*n, ku bunuh kau sekarang juga", Hali melempar buku menu ke wajah Fang.

"Becanda. Segitu takutnya kah engkau ditikung?", Fang mengelus hidungnya.

"Berisik"

"Kau kesini tidak bawa mobil sport milikmu atau motor ninja kesayanganmu gitu?"

"Kau gila ya? Dari Kuala lumpur ke sini sangatlah jauh", Hali tak tahan lagi, ia hampir saja melempar asbak ke wajah Fang.

Hali menoleh ke luar jendela, dan sekilas ia melihat sosok yang ia cari selama ini.

"Itu dia?", Hali berkata ke Fang tidak percaya.

"Mana sih?"

"Itu", Hali memukul kepala Fang dan menunjuk ke arah luar jendela.

"Iya, itu dia?. Tapi dia dengan siapa?"

"Sekilas mirip adikku", gumam Hali tak percaya.

"Bisa jadi bukan dia, kau stress mungkin memikirkan dia terus. Jadinya berhalusinasi"

"Pokoknya kau harus cari tau tentang adikku dan dia, jika belum ketemu, sampai mati harus kau cari.", Hali menatap Fang dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Masih aja kaku"

Lutut Yaya lumayan membaik walaupun sedikit pincang. Ia membereskan kamarnya, membersihkan dirinya, dan berpakaian rapi ditambah menggunakan jilbabnya.

Yaya menatap dirinya dicermin dengan tatapan kosong, terlintas dipikirannya muncul masa lalu yang membuat ia tidak percaya lagu dengan dia. Seketika air mata Yaya tumpah, terus mengalir deras bagaikan rintikan hujan.

"Ada apa denganku?", Yaya buru-buru menyeka air matanya.

Tiba-tiba ada tamu yang datang, Yaya langsung buru-buru ke lantai 1, dan beranggapan jika tamu itu Hali.

"Siapa ya?", baru Yaya membuka pintu, ia terserontak terkejut sekaligus shock.

"Laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hatimu, Yaya"

"Kauu...Taufan?"

 **Tbc.**

 **Aloha Aku kembali untuk kalian :*. Untuk masalah siapa yang Hali cari, masa lalu Hali, dan masa lalu Yaya bakalan diceritain chap 4. Bingung ya? Ngertiin aja deh, tar juga ngerti huwahahah ^^. Mari kita balas riviews readers cekidotsxzz**

 **.**

 **Miss blank : mereka muncul ko, masalah Hali bakalan diceritain chap depan hihohihoo**

 **Floral lavender : dibahas chap depan tenang saja.**

 **Vinura osake : iya dong, yang ngajarinkan Ayaa-chan ^^**

 **Illilara : tadinya pengen buat Hali jadi alien tapi, harapan itu dibuang jauh jauh saja**

 **Ok riviewsnya udah aku jawab. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Siapa ya?", baru Yaya membuka pintu, ia terserontak terkejut sekaligus shock.

"Laki-laki yang pernah mengisi hatimu, Yaya"

"Taufan?"

Yang dihadapan Yaya sekarang adalah laki-laki pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya, dan pernah bersinggah dihatinya, dan namanya adalah Taufan, laki-laki yang pernah membuat Yaya merasakan manisnya cinta pertama.

"Taufan?", ucap Yaya tidak percaya yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu, Yaya", muncul senyuman manis dari wajah Taufan.

Entah apa yang harus dilakukan Yaya, tapi yang bisa dilakukan Yaya hanya membisu ditempat.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya, Yaya Yah.", Taufan mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Yaya.

Pipi Yaya seketika memerah, suhu yang ada diseluruh tubuhnya seperti berpindah ke kedua pipinya. Dan reflek saja, Yaya mengambil jarak dari Taufan.

"A..-a..pa tujuanmu kesini?", tanya Yaya grogi.

"Ya ampun Yaya, masih saja kaku.", Taufan menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Kau tinggal jawab saja, apa tujuanmu kesini"

Seuntai senyuman muncul lagi diwajah Taufan.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf saja", senyuman dari Taufan memang masih ada, tetapi senyuman itu tercampur kesedihan.

"Untuk apa?."

"Aku mempunyai hubungan dengan sahabat masa kecilmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu", Taufan menundukkan kepalanya

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, tidak usah bawa masalah itu lagi setiap bertemu denganku. Apa kau tidak paham juga?", nada bicara Yaya meninggi.

"Aku juga seharusnya minta maaf kepada kakakku, Yaya"

"Memangnya kau ada masalah apa lagi dengan kakakmu?", Yaya tampak tak mengerti, ia menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas.

"Sebenarnya sahabatmu itu dengan kakakku berpacaran."

"Jadi... Kau menghianati aku dan kakakmu sendiri? Bagaimana bisa kau sebrengsek itu hah? Mengapa kau menghancurkan 2 hati orang sekaligus? Mengapa Taufan?", suara Yaya terdengar bergetar.

Taufan membisu, tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Yaya.

"Aku dengan pacarmu itu, dari TK sampai SMP kita bersama-sama. Kita berpisah karena berbeda SMA dan aku merasa kesepian. Kau hadir dikehidupanku, berteman, dan kau mulai memberikan harapan.", Yaya mati-matian menahan tangisnya

"Ya aku tahu itu Yaya"

"Dan kita saling menyukai, dan kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. 5 bulan kita menjalani bersama, dan disaat yang bersamaan kau mulai berubah. Aku berfirasat kau tidak menyayangiku lagi. Dan ternyata benar, aku melihat kau dengan sahabatku sendiri berdua, bahkan kau berciuman dengan dia Taufan. Kau tau apa yang kurasakan waktu itu? Sakit, bagaikan ditusuk beribu bambu runcing", muncul setetes air mata Yaya.

Dan Taufan masih membisu melihat Yaya.

"Padahal kau dan dia berbeda SMA, mengapa kau bisa mengenal dia Taufan?"

"Jadi Sahabatmu dan kakakku satu SMA", Taufan menampilkan senyumannya tapi senyuman itu tidak bisa menutupi kesedihannya.

Yaya terkejut apa yang dikatakan Taufan.

"Setiap sepulang sekolah, pasti kakakku membawa pacarnya kerumah, dan aku berteman dengan dia, dan tanpa aku sadari aku menyukai dia, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tanpa pengetahuanmu dan kakakku"

Yaya nampak begitu kesal mendengar cerita Taufan.

"Dan ketika kita lulus SMA, kau pindah ke pulau rintis. Di saat yang bersamaan hubungan dengan kakakku mulai renggang, dia hampir mengetahui jika aku berpacaran dengan sahabatmu. Aku dan dia pergi ke pulau rintis dan tinggal di pulau rintis. Dan sekarang ini aku dengar kakakku ada disekitar pulau rintis."

 _ **'PLAKK'**_

Seketika Yaya menampar Taufan sangat kencang.

"Sudah cukup Taufan, kumohon. Cukup aku saja yang kau hianati, mengapa kau harus menghianati kakakmu sendiri? Kumohon jadikan kisah ini menjadi pertama dan terakhir untuk kau khianati. Dan hati itu bukanlah baja yang setiap disakiti bakalan tahan banting, semua hati sama saja. Seperti kaca, kalau udah disakitin ga bakalan bisa diperbaikin lagi, jika diperbaikin tidak bisa ke bentuk aslinya.", Yaya tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Aku tahu itu, itu sebabnya aku kesini untuk meminta maaf kepadamu. Dan aku juga minta maaf baru menceritakan kejadian ini padamu"

"Apa kau akan ceritakan itu ke kakakmu dan apakah kau meminta maaf?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Yaya. Aku meminta maaf kepadamu, butuh persiapan yang lama.", Taufan nampak frustasi.

"Aku juga sepenuhnya belum memaafkanmu Taufan.", Yaya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya, walaupun sudah terlihat air matanya oleh Taufan.

"Kau sudah pantasnya begitu kok padaku, aku memang tidak pernah pantas untukmu", Taufan mengelus kepala mungil Yaya.

Yaya begitu merindukan hal ini, tapi ia sadar Taufan sekarang bukan siapa-siapa Yaya lagi, Yaya bukan prioritas dihati Taufan lagi.

"Tujuanmu kesini sudah terpenuhikan? Sekarang kau pulang", Yaya menyingkirkan tangan Taufan dari kepalanya.

"Maaf", Taufan lenyap dari hadapannya

"Maafkan aku juga", kaki Yaya melemas dan ia terduduk dilantai. Setetes air mata keluar, dan semakin lama, air matanya keluar dengan deras.

"Kau curang Taufan, curang. Kau berhasil menghianatiku dan kakakmu sendiri.", Yaya menyeka air matanya secara kasar.

"Yaya?"

Yaya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, sumber suara itu dari Hali. Yaya buru-buru menyeka air matanya dan bangun dari duduknya.

"Hali udah pulang? Urusannya udah selesai? Berarti pijitin aku lagi ya", Yaya sukses menampilkan senyumannya walaupun Hali tau itu senyuman palsu.

"Bego. Tidak usah senyum kayak gitu, sok kuat", Hali menyentil dahi Yaya kencang sehingga menimbulkan bekas memerah di dahi Yaya.

"Apaan sih? Kok bawa sok kuat sok kuat? Emangnya aku abis ngapain?", tanya Yaya tidak mau kalah, ia berusaha menutupi kebohongannya supaya Hali tidak tahu.

"Tanya sama diri kamu sendiri.", Hali menatap tajam ke Yaya, tapi ada perasaan cemas yang tertanam diperasaan Hali.

"Yaya emangnya kamu abis ngapain? Yaya jawab dong", Yaya mengikuti perintah Hali, entah Yaya berpura-pura polos, atau menutupi masalahnya, atau memang dia bodoh.

"Ck, kau... Terserah.", Hali berdecak kesal karena sikap Yaya yang sok kuat, sok polos, dan sok semuanya lah.

"Yaiyalah terserah aku dong ini kan masa-...", pembicaraan Yaya terpotong karena Hali melewatinya dan pergi ke kamar. Yaya membuang nafasnya lega dan ia tersenyum tipis "Satu masalah selesai, aku berhasil menutupi masalahku dari Hali.", gumam Yaya lega dan air matanya menetes lagi.

Hali membuka pintu kamarnya dan membantingnya secara kasar. Hali menyenderkan kepalanya dipintu dan menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku tidak suka senyuman itu, senyuman sok kuat, dan tidak ada artinya.", Hali nampak begitu kesal.

 _"Bukannya kau tidak akan mempedulikan Yaya lagi?"_

 _"Bukannya kau akan dingin ke setiap perempuan kecuali kepada orang yang kau cari itu?"_

 _"Bukannya kau akan membenci Yaya? Mengapa kau selalu membantu dia, bahkan sekarang kau mencemaskan dia?!"_

 _"Apa karena kau menyukai Yaya? Kekasihmu itu mau dikemanakan?"_

 _"Hatimu sudah terbuka untuk Yaya, jika kau menyayangi kekasihmu. Tutuplah rapat-rapat hatimu untuk Yaya, Hali."_

Kata-kata itu melayang-layang terus dipikiran Hali, Hali memukul tembok yang ada di sampingnya sangat kencang. Ia tak peduli tangannya berdarah, bahkan jika tangannya patah ia takkan peduli.

"Aku akan menjauhi Yaya."

 **Tbc**

 **Aloha readers, jadi saya langsung ke intinya saja yaa. Uhm maaf words yang bisa aku hasilkan segini doang karena ide aku mentoknya ampe segini. Dan kalo dipaksain justru tambah ancur ceritanya kan ga enak juga bacanya:(. Dan kayaknya cerita ini ga begitu jelas, alurnya kecepetan (tapi plot ceritanya udah aku buat), dan uhm bagi Ayaa ceritanya ga begitu menarik, makin kesini.**

 **Tapi ya tapi Ayaa punya penawaran, ff ini aku hapus atau aku tetep lanjutkan. Dan silahkan riviews dan kasih pendapat tentang ff Ayaa ini :((, ga riviews gapapa sih, berarti itu Ayaa artikan ff ini dihapuskan hueee :(((, tapi sekarang Ayaa gak bales riviews kalian satu persatu. Maaf sekali lagii :"(.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi.**

 **Salam manis Ayaa-chan :****


End file.
